In a dual-bearing reel, in particular a dual-bearing reel having a drag mechanism on a handle shaft, the handle that is attached to the distal end of the handle shaft is usually fixed tight by a nut. An anti-rotation member is attached to this nut in order to prevent it from loosening when the star drag of the drag mechanism is reversed. This anti-rotation member is provided such that it protrudes from the surface of the handle unit on the opposite side from the reel (the handle external surface). Since this anti-rotation member protrudes from the handle unit, bait, dirt, and the like tend to adhere to the handle, and the line is also more prone to tangling, among other problems.
The dual-bearing reel disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 7-194280 is known as prior art that provides a solution to this problem. With this dual-bearing reel, the surface of an anti-loosening member is formed in a smooth shape from the peripheral edges all the way to the center. Forming the surface of the anti-loosening member in a smooth shape prevents dirt from adhering as much as possible, and makes the line less prone to tangling.
With the above-mentioned conventional structure, the anti-rotation member provided to the handle unit is linked smoothly to the handle unit, but because it is a separate member from the handle unit, there may be gaps between it and the handle unit on the handle external surface. If there are gaps such as these, then bait, dirt, and the like can work their way in, so dirt still tends to adhere, and line tangling can also occur if the line snags in these gaps.
A need exists for a handle structure that prevents line tangling and dirt adherence to the external handle surface as much as possible.